1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for carrying out color conversion, and particularly to a color conversion apparatus and a color conversion method that restrain the consumption of color materials for the background with a large area and secure visibility of characters and line drawings on the background.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2004-13457 is a known technique related to the present invention.
Generally, in many presentation slides (slide documents) to be projected by a projector, a color with low lightness is as a background color and a color with high lightness is used as a character and/or line drawing color.
When a slide document with such coloring is printed out, a large amount of color material is consumed for the color of the background color having a large area and the quantity of overlap of the color material increases. As a result, the load on the printer engine increases and it causes, for example, malfunction of an apparatus having a print function such as a printer. Further, when the slide document with such coloring is printed out, stripping of the color material and deformation (for example, curling) of the paper tend to occur in the printed document.
To solve the above problems, a color conversion apparatus having a toner reduction function is proposed.
However, in the traditional color conversion apparatus, since uniform processing is carried out irrespective of the combination of background color and character and line drawing color, there may be a problem that the characters and line drawings on the background are difficult to read.
Thus, a color conversion apparatus and a color conversion method are demanded that restrain the consumption of the color material for the background with a large area and secure certain visibility (readability) of characters and line drawings on the background.